Hellclaw
Hellclaw Hellclaws are menacing, unholy weapons created by the Demons. They are composed of an enchanted membrane shaped as a glove and protected by obsidian scales held together by chains. It was primarily designed to be used by Hellblazes in battle, although they can adapt to other hand sizes as well, feeding on hellish energy in order to launch their magic attacks. As a half Demon, Zan herself can equip and use this weapon at an even stronger potential, being able to throw spiked projectiles that entrench into the ground and act as proximity mines, or drain enemies with a melee attack in order to replenish the ammo reserve. Unlike most other ranged weapons, Hellclaws do not use magazines. In addition to this, their ammo pool can only be replenished by picking other claws or by using the special draining attack on enemies. Primary Fire Primary fire shoots a hail of crimson energy balls that move relatively slow and spread significantly at range but deal a good amount of damage. Alt Fire Alt fire consumes 15 ammo and lobs a Hell Mine that bounces off hard surfaces until settling down into the ground. It then becomes armed, acting as a proximity mine that jumps and explodes when an enemy walks by. Reload Using the reload function will cause the Hellclaw to unleash a melee attack that deals moderate damage but drains the target, replenishing the ammo pool. Tactics Although it is much slower than the Spike Gun or Fragfire Gun, the primary fire is ideal when dealing with sustained enemy spawns as it doesn't get interrupted by reloads. Each primary fire projectile deals the same amount of damage, allowing the player to build a muscle memory when it comes to how long should they hold down the fire button in order to kill a particular type of enemy. The alt fire can be used to stealthily place booby traps before starting a battle. Hell mines are also ideal when dealing with monster closets or predictable monster spawns. Hell Mines can be used in combination with Potion Launcher toxic clouds in order to create devastating traps. Flying monsters don't trigger Hell Mines. The Iron Urchin and Forge Elemental cannot be drained with the reload attack (they still take the melee damage, however). Warlocks are resistant to magic, which includes the Hellclaw's damage. They also have a chance to resist the draining effect of the reload attack. The reload attack is often great against lonely low to medium tier monsters, as it can provide an ammo bonus without the risk of taking damage. The Hellblaze is a perfect target for this since it has a high amount of health which results in a longer drain. Avoid using the reload attack on powerful melee enemies such as the Iron Maiden and Pit Lord as it will often result in more pain than gain. Using the Choker of the Beast to cause enemies to flee presents a good opportunity to pick them off one by one with the reload attack and drain a significant amount of ammo.